


The One Who Died for Power. The One Who Died for Love. And the One Who Greeted Death as an Old Friend.

by Pained_heart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pained_heart/pseuds/Pained_heart
Summary: High school is hard enough, but when a mysterious teen enters these  six teens’ lives and completely changes everything about their dynamic. Will they survive? For power? For love? How about for life?





	The One Who Died for Power. The One Who Died for Love. And the One Who Greeted Death as an Old Friend.

Mrs. Rowling, stood in front of the class giving her usual lecture and getting lost in the words of the book she was reading aloud to the students. Usually Dallas, a young 5th year with ombré blonde hair, porcelain-like skin, and turquoise eyes, listened very intently to every word the young teacher had to say, but today something caught her eye, more like someone. Tall, long ebony hair, pale ivory skin, and a mysterious aura, the new boy sat in the seat next to her sketching something in the corner of his notebook the whole class.

When the bell rang the rest of the class gathered their books and hurried out the doors to their next class, while he simply stood up and looked directly at the young girl.

"Hi, my name's Dallas." she said to the boy. He looked her up and down then ran out the door.

"Hey, Dallas! What are you doing? We're going to be late for photography." Dallas' best friend Thia called from the doorway. She rushed out to greet her "Girl, what were you doing?" Thia asked exasperated as the two walked.

"There's this new boy in my class who sits right next to me, I was just introducing myself." Dallas explained.

"Ya, well, introduce yourself at lunch cuz you almost made us late." The two of them walked into the classroom door as the final bell rang. She then saw the strange boy, again, in the seat right next to her own.

"Hi again." she said to him, again he didn't respond " Okay, well if you want you can sit with my friends and I at lunch." He looked at Dallas and smiled a small, sad smile.

For the next fifty-five minutes every student worked on editing projects they were currently working on while the boy continued to sketch in his notebook, just like he had done the hour before.

At the end of the hour Thia came up behind Dallas and began chatting in her ear nonstop.

"Thia," Dallas cut her off "My new friend is going to be joining us for lunch."

"Cool!" she rang, and then continued on her rant, only this time not directed at Dallas but at the mysterious boy. She talked to the new boy all the way to the cafeteria, and to the table with the rest of their friends. The three of them sat down and Dallas introduced the boy to the four others already sitting there.

"That's Oakley, Scarlett, my boyfriend Harper, and Aslan." She said pointing to each person around the table.

Oakley could be described as geeky but outgoing, while his twin sister Scarlett was the very definition of outgoing. She was the most popular girl in school, and despite the two being twins they couldn't look more different. Scarlett's hair was crimson red with gorgeous tan skin and emerald eyes. On the other hand Oakley had deep brown  hair, light skin, and his brown eyes were hidden behind thick glasses.

Harper  was stunning, a mop of dark messy hair on top his head, flawless olive skin,and golden hazel eyes, he was two years older than Dallas and was now in his final year getting ready to graduate.

Finally came Aslan, a shy girl who always had her nose in a book, with mouse brown hair, and deep set aqua eyes. She looked up at the sound of her name and muttered a small 'Hello'. Her blue eyes growing large, then immediately returning to her book.

"So anyway as I was saying," Scarlett continued " I saw in 'Seventeen' magazine, that Heelies are making a comeback. But, here's the catch, they're improved and better than ever! They cost about $200 now though." She said in awe

"I have a pair." The mysterious boy muttered. The whole table was shocked

"And he speaks!" Scarlett exclaimed "But back to the important matter! How did you get them?"

"My father knows a guy. I'd be happy to give them to you."

"Really? That'd be great! Fantastic even, could you bring them tomorrow?"

"Scarlett, do you really think that'd be a good idea?" Her brother asked

"Relax Oakley, it's not like they're going to cause another car accident." She exasperated

"Another car accident?" The boy whispered.

"Ya. The day I met Harper." answered Dallas "Aslan, Scarlett, and I were all in a car accident this past winter." she said as each girl showed their scar.

Scarlett's scar was greatly hidden with lots of makeup but because of the size still visible. Stretching from just below her right ear curving in her jawline down her neck. Dallas'  crescent shaped scar started above her left temple curving through her eyebrow to her hairline. Aslan's scar was the largest by far spanning most her right cheek. It began at the side of her nose and ran until the middle of her cheek, until it split into two branches. One continued along her cheekbone the other stopping just above her mandible.  

"We were lucky to be alive." Dallas continued.

"Okay enough about the depressing stuff, let's plan the end of term." Harper spoke up, "I say we hit Carova?"

"Perfect!" Thia said and the rest of the teens agreed

"Then it's settled!" Scarlett squealed as she clasped her hands together.

 

The weeks rolled on until it was only two weeks until the end of term. Scarlett had been showing off her new fashion accessories and had become even more popular than she already was, she was drunk with power. One day on her way to class, another girl Scarlett had once been friends with but had a bad falling out, had become tired of the redhead rubbing everyone's face in her new shoes. So moments before Scarlett slid through toward her class, the girl had dumped a large amount of water onto the floor. As Scarlett slid through the unknown puddle, her wheels lost traction and she fell hitting her head hard on the ground. Blood began to pool from the young girl's body. The mysterious boy, of whom she had begun calling friend, rushed to her side, traced the scar along her right jawline and whispered in her ear something no one but Scarlett could hear. She looked at him her eyes wide her words failing as the life slipped out of her.

 

The most popular girl in school, dead. A week later at the funeral, the group of mourning friends were discussing calling off the end of term trip.

"I just don't feel like celebrating now. Not with what just happened to Scarlett." Oakley suggested.

"Hey, guys don't be like that!" The mysterious boy exclaimed "Look, I didn't know Scarlett as well as you guys, but I know she would not want you moping around like this." he sighed

"She was always the life of the party." Dallas said as she stared longingly at the coffin.

"Then it's settled we're going to go to Carova, and having a great time. For Scarlett." The boy said

"For Scarlett" the group said in unison.

 

Before anyone knew, it was June. Finals were over, graduation was here, and the term had ended. Dallas, Oakley, Aslan and the boy all watched Harper cross the stage to get his diploma and finally be free. He walked down the steps as Dallas went rushing towards him followed by the rest of the group.

"Congratulations baby!" she squealed as he spun her around before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks babe. Let me just go say bye to my guardians, and then we can head out."

"Okay we'll meet you by your truck?" Thia asked as Harper jogged away, he gave Thia a thumbs up before he disappeared into the crowd.

The group reached Harper's old pickup truck, checked to make sure the cooler and everything else were in the bed and piled into the cab. Oakley, Aslan, and the boy were in the back while Dallas sat in the middle with Thia in the passenger seat.

 

"Where is he? It's been over twenty minutes." Oakley declared

"Oh, this coming from the boy who didn't even want to go." Aslan quipped. The whole group laughed.  Just then Harper jumped into the driver's seat planted a kiss on Dallas' cheek.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked, they all nodded,  put the truck in drive and they were on there way.

The almost three hour drive from Plymouth to Carova Beach was filled with laughter and entertainment, never was there a dull moment the whole way. When they got there the group filed out of the truck throwing their clothes aside as soon as their feet touched the sand leaving the six of them standing on the beach in their swimsuits. The boys grabbed the cooler and chairs, while the girls grabbed the towels and blankets. Once their things were set up on the all but abandoned beach, the six of them raced into the cool ocean water.

The group had been there for a while and while Oakley and the girls were busy talking the mysterious boy pulled Harper to the side.

"Um, hey Harper we're out of beer. Would you mind going to get us some more?" The boy said to Harper.

"Ya sure, I'll be right back." The newly graduated teen ran to the truck.

The boy was walking down the beach towards the water when Dallas approached him.

"Hey, do you know where Harper is? It's been awhile since we've seen him."

"Uh, ya he went on a swim. But it's been awhile since I saw him." the boy told Dallas

"Oh my god." she cried as she ran into the water

 

It had been ten minutes since Dallas had dived into the water, and very seldom did she come up for air. The boy since then had disappeared entirely. When Harper had returned and noticed only three people were on the beach he began to worry.

"Hey guys where's Dallas?" Thia, Aslan, and Oakley turned around with shocked looks on their faces. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Dallas, went into the water looking for you. We all thought you were out there." Aslan said as they looked out to the ocean, it was only then they noticed something floating about a hundred and fifty feet out.

"DALLAS!" Harper screamed as he dove into the water. He swam out to the object floating out in the open water as fast as he could. Harper rushed back onto the beach with Dallas in his arms. He set her down on one of the blankets the group brought and started CPR. The girl awoke briefly, looked into her boyfriend's teary eyes and muttered,

"I'd die for you." then with one final kiss, Dallas too was dead.

Hours later when the group was finally able to leave, after the police had come and taken away the lifeless body of yet another one of their friends, the group was headed back to the truck for a silent ride home.  Aslan then saw the mysterious boy who had only just entered their lives She stopped and looked at him.

"Aslan, you coming?" Thia asked.

"Ya in a second. You go, I'll catch up." She waited for her friends to be over the hill before she approached him. "I knew I've seen you somewhere before, the night of the crash you were there!" she yelled.

"You're definitely smarter than you look Aslan, I'll give you that." He said calmly

"Who are you!" Aslan again yelled

"My name is Thanatos. And I'll see you again very soon Aslan." Then without another word he disappeared into the wind.    

    "Thanatos." she whispered "Death." Aslan ran up the hill to her friends as fast as she could, but didn't say a word to them about the conversation she had just had with the boy they all called friend, thinking they didn't need that burden now.

 

For years, life went by. Thia who went mad over the loss of her two best friends, was confined to a psychiatric hospital when she was just eighteen years old, two years after that tragic summer had occurred. Oakley, driven by the loss of his twin, became a successful software programmer and eventually ran his own company. Harper, grief stricken over Dallas' death, began to drink heavily until he met a girl who changed all of that. The two even had a child together. But she and the baby died due to complications during the birth.

As for Aslan, she never amouted to much, stayed in the shadows and raised a strong child. Many years down the road late into her life Aslan once again met the boy she had known as a friend, and although many years had passed and her once brown hair was now grey, the boy had not changed.

"I have looked many years for you, but now I have found you." The boy said, smile and he offered his hand to Aslan, she said nothing but took his hand and greeted death as he was: an old friend.


End file.
